


The Clearing In The Woods

by Raibow_Sparklez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raibow_Sparklez/pseuds/Raibow_Sparklez
Summary: Logan knew he wasn’t supposed to be in the forest after dark. The forest that edged upon the kingdom was forbidden, but as the night crept upon civilization his curiosity only grew. Now he was here, in the midst of a forest while the moon and the stars provided the only source of light. He knew the tales of the monsters that lurked within the woods, of their shining eyes and cunning words. Logan knew he may never return, for he was playing a fool’s game.So why was it that he kept coming back?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter, happy reading!

Logan knew he wasn’t supposed to be in the forest after dark. The forest that edged upon the kingdom was forbidden, but as the night crept upon civilization his curiosity only grew. Now he was here, in the midst of a forest while the moon and the stars provided the only source of light. He knew the tales of the monsters that lurked within the woods, of their shining eyes and cunning words. Logan knew he may never return, for he was playing a fool’s game.

So why was it that he kept coming back?

As the night crept on, Logan became more and more concerned. The morning sun had started to peak through the forestry and his family would become worried for his well being soon enough. No one knew he was here except for Virgil, but that was only because Virgil caught him sneaking out. Of course, he had attempted to convince Logan to come back to bed in the beginning, but once he saw that the prince was inconsolable in his decisions Virgil had finally let him go. A harsh breeze startled Logan out of his thoughts, the wind roaring in his ears.

The prince sighed and drew out his flask from his bag, pressing the cool metal to his lips. He received only emptiness. A chill settled over him as Logan realized his situation. Now, getting lost in a forest wasn’t the most ideal thing that could happen to anyone. Being lost generally wasn’t a feeling that was comforting in any way. A certain feel of grimness settled; he was lost in the woods with creatures that he had been told stories of since birth, monstrosities that could kill him in one blow. His family would send out a search party, he reasoned, flipping his now empty flask in his hands. Hence, the best thing to do in this situation would be to find water.

Logan let out a breath and continued on his voyage, stopping when he reached a clearing atop a hill. He took a second to take in the new surroundings, gasping when he peered down the hill to see what lies beyond. An immense city glimmered in the dawning sun, the metal towers and bridges bathed in pink. The young man broke into a sprint down the hill, wheezing when he reached the bottom of the hill and doubling over. The entrance of the magnificent city was before him, the gate bigger than anything he had ever seen. It had been engraved in gold. It read only what Logan assumed was the name of the city, “Æſirone”. Recognition of the wording flashed through his mind, the name was written in old English. Aesirone would be the name, he thought to himself, repeating it in his head.

The discovery of a city this far in the forest- no, no longer was this a forest. This was a gorgeous plain spanning as far as the horizon extended. Logan entered the city, breathing in as he began to wander the streets, holding his head high to make up for the confidence he wasn’t feeling at the moment. He would only be in this city for a few hours at maximum, a small delay to gain food and water. A small shop caught his eye. The tinted purple glass door was wide open, and Logan couldn’t help but wonder why a store was open at this hour of the morning. It appeared to be a coffee shop if the menu was anything to go by, but it could have just as well been a cafe. Three men were sat around a table, talking and laughing. No one was at the bar, so one or all three of them must have been the owner or barista of the shop.

The prince knocked against the glass door lightly, causing the men’s heads to snap towards him. Two of the three were blonde, Logan noted, the last man was a brunette. They all looked young, they had to be at the most 20, making them around his age. The brunette raised an eyebrow, pursing his lips.

“Darling, it’s four in the morning. I know I’m open twenty-four-seven, but really, isn’t this a bit much?” He asked, sighing dramatically. One of the blondes snickered, looking downwards to a phone held in his left hand. It was then Logan started noticing the more prominent details about this place and the people within it. He hadn’t known how he never noticed them before. Details like the translucent wings placed on both of the blonde’s backs, so delicate he thought that if he were to touch them they would shatter like the finest china. Or how both of the blondes looked exactly the same, from their pointed ears to their lips lined with silver. Maybe the choker around the brunette’s throat, holding a pentagram within the dip of his collarbone would have given him a hint to what he was walking into when he had entered the shop in the first place.

Logan gasped and stiffened, his eyes widening and his back straightening. The twin who had snickered raked his eyes across the prince’s body, narrowing them slightly. The other twin, the one who had started to get up, laughed awkwardly.

“You okay there, sir?” He asked, nearing Logan and resting a hand upon his shoulder. Logan nodded slowly, black seeping into the corners of his vision. He breathed in a shuttering gasp, starting to feel light-headed. That was when he collapsed.

-

Virgil growled lowly to himself as he trudged through the forest, cutting through branches that came into his path. He had been at this for hours now, following the distinctly left footprints of his brother. Virgil stopped, kneeling in the dirt for a second to drink the water stored in his flask. Little over five hours had passed by now and he had begun to exhaust himself. He sat for a second, closing his eyes and trying his best not to pass out on a log in the middle of the forest that held who-knows-what in it. Then a snap sounded through the forest and Virgil was on his feet, the calm of the forest no longer existent.

His broadsword was out of its sheath in an instant, thrust out towards any intruders, as was his left hand. A soft whimper came from behind a tree and Virgil narrowed his eyes, stalking towards it when a boy stepped out from behind it. The teen’s first instinct was to slash at him, but he held off when he saw who the boy in front of him was.

“Please don’t be mad,” Deacon laughed, clearly anxious. It took everything in Virgil’s power not to scream at his brother then and there. What the hell was he thinking, following Virgil out into the forest like this? Did he even pause for a moment to think of what their parents would think when they found all their children missing? Did he stop to consider the consequences or anything that could harm him in the woods? Instead, Virgil laughed. Virgil laughed hysterically, cradling his face in his hands as he sunk to the dirt, laughing at the pure irony of the situation. How could he be mad at Deacon when he had done the exact same thing?

Deacon stepped around his big brother, blinking slowly. “Are you okay?” He asked, kneeling next to Virgil, gently poking his arm.

“Never do that ever again,” Virgil cried out, stopping his laughter at this point, wiping the tears from his eyes. He looked at Deacon, pulling the boy into his arms, nuzzling into his hair. Deacon nodded, humming his reassurance. He hesitantly put his arms around Virgil, snuggling into him. Virgil let out a shuddering breath, rolling his shoulders back and letting go of his brother. Deacon sniffled and stood, smiling gently to the second eldest. Virgil slowly erected himself, running a hand through his hair. “Now, shall we continue to track Logan?”

It took about thirty minutes to reach the clearing. When Deacon gazed upon the glittering city, he started to sprint down the hill. Virgil sighed as he watched his brother’s childish antics, suitable for his age. He started to run after Deacon, however, when Deacon fell and started to tumble down the hill screaming.

“Dee, I swear to God,” Virgil murmured when Deacon fell to the bottom of the hill, poking his head up and grinning.

“That was awesome!” He declared, shooting a thumbs up to his brother, who had just made it to the bottom. Virgil groaned and shook his head in response, taking Deacon’s wrist as a parent would to an irritating child. The gate was prominent, the name registering for Virgil, but not for Deacon, who just squinted and pursed his lips at the unfamiliar way of writing. “What does that say?” He asked, only to be ignored by his brother.

Virgil continued to pull the youngest prince through the city, stopping in front of the coffee shop, gaping at the havoc he saw inside. Logan was passed out in the midst of three strangers, all of whom looked to be panicking. Deacon followed his brother’s eyes and went silent at the sight. Shortly after, a blood-curdling scream rang out from his lips and he was pushing into the shop, Virgil running after him the second time this hour. The three strangers looked horrified at the little boy who was shouting and pulling at them, yelling to get away from his brother. Deacon began to furiously shake Logan, shrieking as the men watched, aghast.

“Deacon, stop!” Virgil yelled, pulling his little brother back, pressed flush against his chest. Deacon screamed once again and began to struggle and kick, his sobs now present in the chaos.

“Christ, chill out, man,” One of the men muttered, to which he was met with a harsh glare from Virgil and a snarl from Deacon, who only fought harder at the words. Logan’s eyes slowly fluttered open and a gasp met his lips as he sat up. Deacon fell limp at this, his breathing slowly becoming less erratic. Virgil’s arms fell to his sides to let Deacon jump onto Logan, nuzzling and whimpering into his neck, crying softly. Logan’s eyes widened as he stared at Virgil and Deacon.

“What’re you two doing here?” He asked, pulling away from the sniffling boy on his lap. Virgil shrugged and looked away, knowing full well that Deacon would recount the story in his own words.

“Virgil almost killed me!” Deacon cried out, wiping the tears away from his face. Bastard, Virgil thought, rolling his eyes.

“He what?!” Logan exclaimed, looking to Virgil for confirmation.

“Don’t worry. I still can,” Virgil remarked, eliciting a frightened whimper from Deacon.

“I’m sorry, am I missing something here?” One of the strangers asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He was blonde with brown eyes, Virgil noted. His eyes trailed the blonde’s face and body, stopping on the most peculiar parts, like the gold that adorned the man’s flesh, or the translucent wings that stood out. The silver markings weren’t all that natural either, Virgil’s mind supplied.

“Extremely sorry,” Logan voiced, setting Deacon beside him and standing. “We don’t quite know where we are, maybe you could help us with that? See, I was wandering and strayed a bit off the path, these two… assumably… followed me here.”

Deacon nodded, his tears and sniffles having faded by now. Virgil hummed his approval of this and studied the men. He could only tell the two blondes apart by their clothing; they were twins, he conceded. One of the twins was looking at Deacon pitifully, the other glaring harshly. The last man was draped over a chair in the corner of the shop, having moved there during the fuss. Virgil couldn’t help but move his hand to the sheath at his hip, the blonde glaring doing so as well.

“You’re in Aesirone, Lovely,” The brunette announced, kicking his feet up on the table. “Now, who might you be?” He gazed at his nails and Virgil fought the urge to growl. This man was clearly arrogant.

“We’re the princes of Sreid,” Deacon piped up, “That’s Logan and Virgil, and I’m Deacon!”

“Now, your names,” Virgil said, glaring at the three. One of the blondes made their way to Deacon and Virgil found himself tracking the man’s movement. Deacon didn’t look suspicious of the man, his face lighting up when he spoke gently to him. Dee started to nod and Virgil scowled. “What’re you saying to him?” He interrupted, rudely. The man looked to Virgil and smiled gently, blinking as if he was everything good in the world.

“I’m just asking if he would like some cookies, nothing to worry about,” He spoke, his voice kinder than Virgil would have thought it would be in the current situation.

“I’m sure he’d love some.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman groaned and rested his forehead against the table, looking up through his eyelashes at the three men sat around him. This was all too much. No strangers, no matter how significant their stature, should be fainting in a coffee shop at four in the morning. These people were not welcomed. Of course, Remy would let them in. No matter how much the witch denied being soft for people, Roman knew Remy well. He would let someone in if they came in with a gun, if only they had a good sob story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is a bit of a short chapter, but I've been pretty overwhelmed with some schoolwork.

Roman groaned and rested his forehead against the table, looking up through his eyelashes at the three men sat around him. This was all too much. No strangers, no matter how significant their stature, should be fainting in a coffee shop at four in the morning. These people were not welcomed. Of course, Remy would let them in. No matter how much the witch denied being soft for people, Roman knew Remy well. He would let someone in if they came in with a gun, if only they had a good sob story.

Patton was sitting with the smallest of the three, the only one that Roman trusted, if only because of his age. His name was Deacon, the youngest prince. Roman appreciated his mischief and vulnerability, things he himself was still working on. Year one-hundred and fifty-one of Roman’s life had been dull. He still had seven years until he could drink, in both human and fae laws. In human speak, Roman would be twenty. He had figured this out after he was asked his “human age” by a friend. Humans were strange. How could anyone learn anything if they only lived for under a hundred years? What fun could be had if you only got stopped by laws that banned you from doing things for up to a fifth of your life? It was truly idiotic, Roman thought.

Thank the lords that human rules hadn’t interfered with theirs since he was… Well, about five. Remy was young according to the fae, but he was a witch. He was only about seventy-two years, though in human age… Well, according to the timespan of a witch… Roman pulled out his phone, projecting the calculator and taking a second to calculate Remy’s age. Nineteen. Logan looked bewildered at the technology, his eyes wide as Roman looked at him. Remy snickered, shutting Logan’s mouth at the same time Virgil reached to do so. The witch smiled at Virgil, causing his face to flush red. The dread gnawing at Roman was too much. He hated this.

The fae stood, taking Remy’s hand in his own. He locked their fingers together, shooting a glare at Virgil. He paced into the kitchen, the screech of a chair echoing through the now silent room. Upon this, Remy got up to follow Roman. Once in the kitchen, Roman practically screamed, a noise coming out of his mouth that shouldn’t have been possible for the man’s vocal chords. 

 

“Stop screaming,” Remy remarked, raising his eyebrows at the redness of Roman’s face, which he could only assume was from anger.

“I can scream if I would like to! This is an extremely stressful situation, I think that I’m allowed to scream a bit!” Roman yelled, slamming a hand against the counter. Remy rested a hand against Roman’s shoulder, causing him to slump to the floor and let out a shuttering gasp. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, resting his forehead against his knees. His body seemed to melt, his shoulders sinking, pushed forward with his body.

“It’s okay,” Remy hummed, dimming the lights. He took off his shades, sitting next to Roman. “Are you alright?” The witch asked, slipping his hand into Roman’s and grasping it gently, to which he was given a gentle squeeze in response.

“It seems you’ve gone soft,” he rasped, his voice cracking in the midst of the word ‘seems’. Remy dwelled upon this, deciding that no, he had not. It was impossible to go soft for someone within a matter of hours. What Roman was suggesting was ridiculous. Besides- If Roman thought Remy would abandon his family for someone he had just met, perhaps run off with the princes, he was mistaken.

"I haven't gone soft, Romano,” Remy claimed, turning Roman’s face to him, slipping his hand out of the disgruntled boy’s. “You’re just overwhelmed.” The gentle pads of Remy’s thumbs stroked away Roman’s tears and with it his fear. He nodded, falling sideways against Remy to lean against the taller boy’s chest.

“Maybe so,” He hummed, shutting his eyes. “Maybe I’m tired.”

“Are you okay, Gorgeous?” Remy whispered, wrapping his arms around Roman’s scarred and fragile body.

Roman was silent for a few moments before shaking his head. “I’m fine.”

Remy didn’t know how to feel about having a crumpled war veteran laying in his arms. A war veteran who had seen too much and who had been up for longer than he should have been. He couldn’t help but feel as if this was his fault, but he knew better than to dwell upon it, for if he did he would be thrust into depression and misery of his own accord. Remy nodded in an imitation of understanding before he stood and stroked Roman’s well-groomed hair.

“I’ll be out in the shop, Ro,” he sighed. “In the meantime, you should get to bed.” Roman nodded, his eyes already fluttering closed. Remy knew his friend was going to pass out in the kitchen, but hey- what can you do? The witch grabbed a cookie on his way out of the kitchen, taking a bite and wrinkling his nose. Raisins. The cookie in itself was good, now if only he could find a way around the bastards that grapes had been cursed to be.

When Remy re-entered the shop, Logan and Virgil were talking amongst themselves, upon a subject involving politics. They spoke of a king he did not know of; of an attack on a kingdom. Remy got confused at this, but did not choose to comment on it. He instead rolled his shoulders and cleared his throat, drawing all eyes to him. Patton cocked his head, humming curiously. Remy wrung his hands and shook his head in response.

“It’s very early, and I have no doubt that the little one is about to pass out. So, if any of you want to sleep, I’d advise you’d do it upstairs, where there are actually spare bedrooms.” Remy said, pointing to the stairway that led to his apartment. Patton giggled. 

“Yeah, as if you remembered to clean it,” he snickered, his eyes lit up with delight.

“Shut it, Shortstack,” Remy said, rolling his eyes. “Go take your newest companion upstairs.”

Deacon was fast asleep on Patton’s lap, his head rested atop Patton’s chest. Soft snores escaped the little boy’s mouth and Patton gazed fondly down at him. "I should,” He sighed, wrapping his arms around the boy and picking him up. The fae walked up the stairwell, the two princes following close behind, no doubt not yet trusting Patton with their brother. Remy sighed as he turned his vision to the kitchen, silently wishing Roman a good night’s sleep before he shut off the lights and followed the boys upstairs. The sun began to rise above the city of Æſirone, all was good in the world. Well, except for the knights that were now sprinting through the forest at the loss of their three princes.


End file.
